Stranded
by BrookeCheer
Summary: Jimmy, Jack, and Ann are sranded on Skull Island. Three Genres in order, ActionAdventure, Romance, and Humor. JackXAnn JimmyXOC
1. Escape from Kong

**King Kong**

**This is a fic about if Jack and Ann didn't get off the island and Jimmy stayed behind with Jack when he went to get Ann and the crew left.**

"they left us!" shouted Jack.

"why would they! They must still be there!" yelled Ann.

**_Kong quickly came closer to the bridge._ **

Jimmy stood in silence with a serious look on his face.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" asked Ann.

Jimmy didn't pay any attention to her.

"Jimmy, speak!" said Jack.

_**Kong was getting closer still.**_

"Ann, I need you to distract the ape, okay?" said Jimmy finally.

"okay, but what for?" asked Ann.

"well, you are the only one he won't kill and I need Jack to help me with my plan" answered Jimmy.

"plan?" asked Jack.

"yeah. We are going to make it to the other side of the bridge before Kong can kill us," said Jimmy.

Jack said reluctantly, "we don't have any time to climb down the cliff into the boiling pit of lava with some sort of boat that we make and go across quickly so we don't get burned then climb back up and safely make it back to our boat!"

"that isn't the plan" said Jimmy.

**_Kong came too close so and ran into the woods to catch him before he caught them_**.

"then what is?" said Jack.

"we have to put the bridge down ourselves"

"how do you expect we do that if we are over here and the bridge opens over there?"

"throw sharp stuff at the rope!" said Jimmy cheerfully, "Rocks, small logs, anything you can find!"

"okay…"

They began to throw rocks at the rope. Jimmy hit it once or twice and it began to tear," I hit it!" Jimmy hit it once more then Jack hit it three times," it's working!"

The rope snapped and the bridge fell.

"C'mon Ann!" said Jack.

Ann came running out of the woods followed by Kong. Jack and Jimmy started running across the bridge as fast as they could with Ann quickly trailing behind. They made it off the bridge and through the gate. Then all three of them collapsed.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" they heard as the gate rattled.

They all got up and ran out to the docking place expecting to see the ship about to set sail, but nothing, only high seas and rocks.

They heard the gate crash and Kong roar," ROAR!" Then silence. Kong had left. He went back over the bridge. They came out and relaxed, for the madness had ended.

"It's over!" cried Ann.

"you did it Jimmy!" said Jack.

"with your help," said Jimmy.

"well, what are we gonna eat?" joked Ann.

**Chapter 1 for ya!**

**All done! This is exciting for me cuz I haven't posted in months!**


	2. Prroblems

**Chapter 2**

With many conflicts such as getting sick, what to eat, where to live, how to get off the island, and how to keep safe from Kong the three were silent as they all tried to think of ways to solve these problems. First they thought of the first of the two necessities that they had trouble with, food. Were they to eat fish like the natives? Jimmy was the only one with survival skills of the three. At that point none of them believed they would live. The natives would surely kill them if they stayed in their territory, but if they went into the jungle, between Kong and the dinosaurs they would surely be killed there too.

The dilemma just couldn't be solved and with every option came several questions. If they lived with the natives they would eat fish but would be killed or tortured. If they lived in the jungle they wouldn't find much anything but dead animals but how would they cook them to keep from getting sick, on top of the giant mosquitoes which could surely be carrying diseases.

Who could rescue them? Would the crew come back for them? None of them could tell. It _was_ a long journey so if they did come back they could have died by then. They all they would die for sure. Kong can also make it to the village. What if he decided to come back for a visit? They would surely be found and killed, except for Ann of course!

"Oh we're doomed!" cried Ann.

"Don't say that," said Jimmy trying to liven the mood," They'll come back for us! They can't just leave us here to die!"

"Actually they could," said Jack.

"You two are so gloomy," said Jimmy.

"Well we are stranded on a Godforsaken Island! Fate hates us!" said Ann defensively.

Jack gave in," Jimmy's right, we should at least try before we give up. Besides who believes in fate?"

Little did the three know, that fate was about to become a big part of their story to come.

As they were stranded on the Island with wild cannibals on one side, and dinosaurs and a giant killer ape one the other, they decided to try and befriend the natives. It would be the best choice since the natives have been living on this island for hundreds of years and have been getting along great. They began their journey to were they first became their troubles on the island where the movie workers were attacked by the natives.

After a few miles Ann became restless," Oh Jack, Jimmy, I'm exhausted! I haven't eaten in two days _and _I have been attacked by dinosaurs, three T- Rex and two giant meat- eater…things! I want to sit!"

"I guess we could rest a minute," said Jimmy.

"Thank you," said Ann.

"Make it quick," said Jack," we don't want to be walking past dark."

As they rested they couldn't help but feel someone was watching them. Lurching in the piles of gray rocks and dark brown mud, with bones, and spears, and dead things, someone was watching them. They looked around and heard a stick crack and looked toward the sound. Then they heard a small yelp," Ah!" and out from behind the rocks came…

**Short Chapter to be continued!**


End file.
